


Затишье после бури

by Luchenza



Series: Драбблы от R и выше [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza





	Затишье после бури

— Мистер Риз, прошу вас… Не делайте этого.

Мягкий голос Гарольда заставил Джона очнуться. Руки дрожали, но пистолет всё ещё был направлен на третьего человека в этой комнате — на убийцу Шоу. Кажется, когда Джосс… когда её не стало, всё было так же. Тот же затравленный взгляд — только тогда он принадлежал Куинну, — то же смирение перед неизбежностью.

Но Джону некогда было об этом задумываться, пока не пришёл Гарольд и не разжал сжимающие пистолет пальцы. И руки у него были тёплые.

***

Этот эпизод что-то переломил внутри. Или наоборот, срастил старые душевные раны — Джон ещё сам не разобрался. Копаться в себе — дело неблагодарное; с ним могла бы помочь Айрис, но Джон не хотел её видеть. По правде говоря, он не хотел видеть никого.

Первые несколько дней он прятался в своей квартире, зализывал раны, как побитая собака, а потом всё-таки пришёл обратно на станцию. Разум подсказал: не ты один страдаешь от потери.

«Рут пропала, мистер Риз», — сказал Гарольд, и от всего невысказанного его голос стал бесцветным. Джон понял, что она пошла довершать дело, которое не смог довершить он.

Пальцы Гарольда бегали по клавиатуре, и Джон, усевшись в кресло рядом с ним, смотрел на бесплодные попытки определить местонахождение Рут. Под глазами Гарольда залегли глубокие тени; он за эти дни постарел на несколько лет. Джон отрешённо подумал: интересно, а как сейчас выглядит он сам?..

Медведь, заскулив, свернулся у их ног: голову положил на туфли Джона, а хвост обернул вокруг ступней Гарольда.

***

Всё произошло как-то само собой, и не было ни времени, ни сил на удивление. Возможно, внутренне Джон знал, что всё к этому придёт. Чёрт его знает, как могли бы обозвать произошедшее психологи: компенсацией ли, попыткой утешиться, разделить горе… Они с Гарольдом не задавались таким вопросом.

Гарольд в один из этих молчаливых дней просто снял очки, чтобы устало потереть глаза, и взглянул на Джона. Рука Джона словно ненароком легла поверх его пальцев. Было ли это жестом поддержки или чем-то большим — Джон даже сейчас не смог бы сказать. Но Гарольд вздохнул — то ли обречённо, то ли наоборот, с облегчением, — и потянулся к нему.

Джон помнил, что когда их губы встретились, он продолжал сжимать руку Гарольда, будто только она могла удержать его от падения в бездну. Возможно, так оно и было.

Все больше сближаясь после каждой потери, они оба прошли точку невозврата.

***

В квартире Джона уже который день было холодно: желая изгнать мысли из головы, он открыл все окна, позволив сквозняку гулять по комнатам. Гарольд, войдя, зябко поёжился.

Если бы не это, возможно, что они в тот день так и не оказались бы под одним одеялом. Но случилось иначе. Сначала они просто лежали рядом, греясь близким присутствием друг друга, и с каждой секундой истаивали последние ограничения.

Джон боялся, что Гарольду будет неловко, что между ними встанет образ Грейс, но Гарольд, похоже, чувствовал себя так же, как Джон — опустошённым, полумёртвым. У них теперь были только они сами. Его руки ласкали осторожно, лёгкими изучающими прикосновениями. Они оба могли видеть только лица друг друга, и Джон думал, что этого достаточно. В выражениях глаз читалось и так слишком много для дней, когда не хочется знать вообще ничего. Мир сомкнулся, их общий космос перестал расширяться — и это было хорошо.

Когда рука Гарольда легла на член, Джон прерывисто вздохнул и, найдя на ощупь его член, всё ещё расслабленный, поцеловал Гарольда. У поцелуя предсказуемо был вкус чая.

— Тишина удручает, мистер Риз, — пробормотал, оторвавшись, Гарольд, продолжая скользить сжатой ладонью по члену Джона и убыстряя темп.

— Предлагаешь начать… светский разговор о погоде?

Шутка вышла вымученной. Не выдержав, Джон перехватил руку Гарольда, не ответив на его вопросительный взгляд. Глаза у того были отсутствующие, словно он продолжал составлять план, в котором все они остались бы живы.

Джон так и не смог понять, что с ним случилось. Он исступленно целовал шею Гарольда, едва прикасаясь пальцами к шрамам. Гарольд вздрагивал, но не останавливал, и его будто отпускало напряжение. Пальцами ног Джон поглаживал ступни Гарольда — они были холодными. Совсем не как руки.

Хотелось согреть.

Для полноценного секса, с досадой вспомнил Джон, у него ничего не было. Гарольд, видимо, догадался по глазам, поднял выразительно брови — теперь он походил на себя _до_ последних событий. Но как же непривычно было его лицо без очков...

И подумалось: забудут ли они оба на следующий день?..

Джон мог бы отсосать, но хотелось не отводить взгляда, потому что тишина — Гарольд был прав — действительно угнетала. Да только говорить не получалось. И Джон обхватил рукой оба их члена, заметив, что Гарольд на секунду прикрыл глаза и поджал губы.

Дрочил Джон быстро и жёстко: кажется, горе снова овладевало им. Гарольд наверняка это правильно истолковал, и рука его успокаивающе легла на спину.

Теперь сквозняка не чувствовалось вовсе.

Гарольд долго не мог кончить, и Джон не успел заметить, каким было в тот момент его лицо. Но целовались они будто в последний раз.

Позже, когда уже вечерело и в квартире становилось всё холоднее, Джон никак не мог заставить себя встать и закрыть все эти чертовы окна. Его рука тоже лежала на спине Гарольда, и было тепло. Только…

Только Джон всё ещё не был уверен, что станется на следующий день.

Гарольд ушёл, когда уже почти стемнело: они оба долго искали его очки, которые обнаружились в кармане пальто Джона. Тот даже не мог припомнить, когда их туда положил.

Гарольд на пороге обернулся и сказал со всей своей обычной чопорностью:

— В следующий раз, я надеюсь, у вас будет смазка, мистер Риз.

Джон слабо улыбнулся. Впрочем, на душе стало значительно легче.

— Обязательно, Финч, — ответил он, закрывая дверь.

А потом закрыл наконец-то последнее распахнутое окно.


End file.
